Hermione's Inn, Draco's Love
by Kbernier
Summary: Draco wakes from a dream about his Veela mate. Now his problem is where is she? Hermione is dealing with problems of her own. No one has seen her since the Battle of Hogwarts and she has a big secret on her shoulders. Harry and Katie are in love, but it is threatened and can his "Sister" save the day again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Draco sits up in his bed. He has just woken from the best dream of his life. It was of his mate. They were taking in London from that Muggle contraption, the Eye. She turns to him and snuggles into his broad chest. He strokes her curly light brown hair, wondering how he became so lucky to gain her affection. When she raises her head to gaze into his eyes again, Draco gasps. He was holding Hermione Granger.

Granger, the smartest of their class, has not been seen since after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had walked away after talking with some friends and having a long discussion with Harry, which left her in tears. Some say she went to find her parents. Hermione had placed a memory charm on the elder Grangers and sent them to Australia before joining Harry on his mission.

When she hadn't been heard from after a month, Harry mounted a search for his best friend. The Weasley girl hit the roof, she was expecting Potter to drop everything and come back to her. Harry and Draco had formed a friendship after the war, finding that they had quite a lot in common.

Draco was visiting at Grimauld Place when the red headed family came barging through the floo.

Molly Weasley led the charge. After she killed Draco's mad aunt, she soaked up all of the adulation and the extra calories from eating at all of the dinners given in Harry's honor. The hadrian was spouting off about how it's been enough time. Harry should move in with them and they can start planning the wedding between him and Ginny, now that he has the ring.

"Hold up! I would like to know how you lot knew I went to Gringotts."

Ginny slides up to Harry. Draco coughs a warning to his friend. He has seen this move done many times before. Pansy is an expert in it. Weaslette is looking for whatever Harry is hiding. Too bad, he already hid it in his rooms. "Where is it Harry? We heard you went into your vaults and came out with some of your mother's jewelry."

"Yes, I did. Not that it's anyone's business but my own." He was getting steamed now. Draco could see Potter's emerald eyes start to heat up.

"Back to how you knew I was there?" Harry bites out. The frustration is just pouring off of him in waves.

"Lavander heard from Parvarti, who is working in that new dress shop across the street." Ron answers, he was also aware of Harry's frayed nerves. The man has been having mood swings, lately. Anyone who values their life, would answer the Savior's questions.

"Yes, the rumor is true. I took some of my mother's jewelry. Yes, I took hers and my father's rings, but I still don't see how it's any of your business." Harry seethed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"Surely, you mean to give the ring to Ginny. She's the last girl you've been with. Once you do, we can start planning the wedding. I also think you should move into the Burrow, this place is too big for just you, Harry. Once you're married, the two of you can move back in, of course with a house elf or two. You can't expect Ginny to clean this whole place herself." Molly orders.

"No." Harry turns to Draco to ask him to please wait a few more minutes. Draco nods. "This is too good of a show to skip out on, though you should offer some refreshments or something." He jibes.

"What do you mean No, young man?" Molly's plump face starts to gain some color, as her temper rises.

"I first want to answer the two points you just brought up. Your reasoning for my proposing to Ginerva is that she is the last woman I was with. Given that I broke up with her after Albus' funeral. I would say that I should propose to Hermione when I find her. I spent a year with her in a little tent. We were all alone in said tent for months . I would say that she would have more right to the Potter rings than Ginny by your own reasoning. Even that's not the last woman, but I will get to that later.

If and this is a huge leap of fate just to say it, I were to marry Ginny, yes I would expect her to clean without a house elf. Winky has bonded to me, but she has her own duties and those do not include cleaning the house. My wife will be in charge of the housework, wherever we live. Keep in mind that this is relatively small in comparison to my other holdings.

Now on to the reason I said no. I could not possibly love anyone who degraded and disregarded one of the two girls I see as my sisters. Ginny not only did this to one but both on a regular occasion. The only members of your family that have helped me try to find Hermione are George, Fred, Bill and Fleur, Arthur and Charlie. Hell, even Draco, Pansy and Blaise, along with their parents have helped. The people who treated her like shit, care more than the ones who supposedly loved her as their own.

As for moving, I am not going to move until I marry. Then, my wife and I will move to the Potter Castle. That is why Draco is here. I called him over to ask him if he wanted to move in until he finds his mate. His mother is re- modeling the Manor. She doesn't want to be reminded of that day. She and Lucius need some time together as a couple, and Draco needs to strike out on his own for a bit.

I came up with the idea when they named us partners at work. When we find Hermione, I'll ask her as well."

Molly and Ginny rage. "You would rather live with them over us?"

"Yes, Hermione will always have a place to stay wherever I live. Draco too, if he wants it. Now please leave. Draco and I need to hammer out some details. Then I have a dinner date with my girlfriend. We are going to try a different angle to try and find my sister."

"Girlfriend!" Ginny cries.

"Yes, Harry's been seeing her for three months now. They bonded over trying to find Hermione. You might remember Katie Bell." Draco interjects. "They both can play, and most of all; she is as desperate to find Hermione as the rest of us are. Katie and her were good friends in school, both being muggleborn. "

"You see if any woman will acquire my mother's ring it will be her." Harry ushers the two upset Weasley women and Ron, who sent an apologetic smile to them, out to the floo.

When he returns, Harry shakes his head. "I thought they would never leave. So what do you say?"

"Sure man, but only until you get Hermione back and Katie moved in." The two men shake hands and Draco leaves to tell his parents about the arrangement.

Getting out of bed, Draco walks over to his closet to get some clothes. After a shower, he dresses and goes to see his father at the Manor.

Lucius Malfoy is seated behind his massive desk in his study, sipping his coffee and reading the paper, when his son strides through the door.

"Mum doing the dining room today?" Draco motions to the coffee and paper set up. Both are a strange sight for the room.

"Yes, the woman is tearing the whole house apart in this affair. I swear before this is over, one of us will hear 'out, out damned spot", what has gotten you out of bed a whole three hours before your normal day off routine. I bet Potter's still abed."

"I wouldn't know, he stayed at Katie's last night. He was nervous before he left. After a year together, you would think he wouldn't get so before a date anymore."

Lucius raises an eyebrow, waiting for Draco to catch up with himself. He had always talked in circles when he was nervous as a child. Draco, in fact had not done that since he had told Lucius that he was switching sides in the war. It was after that day, here at the Manor. Something changed in Draco that day. Lucius had a guess what set his son on his course, but he was not completely sure.

"I had my dream, Father. I know who my mate is, I just don't know how to find her." Draco turns to pour himself a cup of coffee, and to hide his eyes, but Lucius could hear the faint catch in his voice.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" He softly asks his heir.

"Yes, I can tell she's alive, but I don't know where she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione Granger at that moment, was passing a stack of strawberry pancakes to her guest. After the war, Hermione left it all behind. She achieved her degree in the Mundane world the spring before she left for the "Year of Pain" with Harry. Her parents made her keep up with her studies at home as a compromise for going to Hogwarts. That was why she was always stressed at school, having two loads of homework puts a strain on anyone's personality.

Now Dan and Emma Granger are running their dental practice in Melbourne and she is running her bed and breakfast in Surrey. Hermione figured that Harry would never step foot here again. So, it should be safe from the Savior of the Magical World.

Harry, her brother, the only one who cared for her for seven years. She was happy for him, when he told her of his feelings for Katie. At least it wasn't Ginny. That girl had messed him up in more ways than he knew.

They had given into the stress, while cooped up in the tent, one night. Neither wanted to die a virgin and so lost that part to their best friend. Harry freaked out on her after the big battle. He was worried that she might be pregnant. Not that he was thinking of her. What he was worried about was how Katie would take it. At that moment, she couldn't deal with it. Hermione ran out of the castle and away from the magical world.

She cashed in her prize and bought her B&B. A month later, Hermione started feeling run down. She went to a local clinic and found out she was pregnant. They referred her to a doctor in the neighboring town. He told her that she was five months along. From the ultrasound they took, the baby looked sick. He was barely hanging on. He broke the news to her that she would be delivering a stillborn. She mentally counted back and figured that the trauma she received at the Malfoy Manor was the reason for her baby's pending death. The doctor said she would be able to carry successfully the next time. Hermione decided she would carry her son as long as she could. She made it another month. Jasen James Potter was born stillborn on his father's eighteenth birthday.

After serving breakfast to her full house, Hermione went about cleaning the newly vacant rooms. When she got her work for the day done and had prepared supper for the night, Hermione walked out to her son's grave under the great-grandfather willow. The braches almost touched the ground and surrounded the headstone and the little garden bench beside it.

"Hi Jasen, Mommy's here. I made pancakes today with the strawberries from the patch. I had a weird dream last night. I was in a large Ferris wheel, called the Eye; looking out over London. One of my former classmates was with me. We were cuddled up. I don't understand it. We never got along in school. I know I promised you that I would write to your father, I just can't build up the courage."

Hermione sends out her flyers to the area newspapers and post offices ; this time she also sends them to the Leaky Caldron and Gringotts, on a whim. She has some rooms for magicals.

Ragnok calls her immediately, asking for the right to promote her as a new wizard friendly, muggle establishment. Hermione agrees but tells him that she only has five rooms in the magic section.

"That's fine, Miss Jane Smith. I'm just surprised that you would go into such a business after what you have done Ma'am."

"How did you know, over the phone, sir?"

"Everyone knows your voice my dear. Lords Potter, Malfoy; older and younger, Longbottom, and Zabini, along with the elder Messrs. Weasley, have been looking for you for the last year. I'm going to suggest the B&B for their "Find Hermione" meeting."

"They need a meeting for that? Yes, tell anyone you want, but please don't tell them it's mine. They'll find out quickly as I run, cook and clean everything myself."

"If that's the way you want it. You have five magic rooms, how many otherwise?"

"Ten more, all fifteen have their own bathrooms. Breakfast and Dinner are included. Linens are changed and rooms are cleaned daily. We have an in ground pool and a large garden. Good day, My Lord Ragnok. May your riches expand beyond your dreams."

Hermione hangs up. The wizard bank will pull in a lot of business.

'It may not be a letter Jasen, but he'll find out now.' She thinks. ' I just hope Katie will understand.'

The next day, Hedwig comes with a reservation for; Harry, Draco, Katie, Neville, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and Pansy and Blaise Zabini. All five magical rooms and one non, in one fell swoop.

"Three guesses who will have the non -magical room." Hermione smirks at the surprised owl, as she makes out the receipts and gives Hedwig a bowl of water and some bacon. She wraps up some more for when she gets home. She writes a note about the bacon.

Messrs. Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasley, Zabini, Mrs. Zabini and Miss Lovegood and Bell,

I do hope you'll enjoy your stay at the Jasen Inn. Here are your receipts and as your lovely owl still has an avid love of all things pork, I decided that I would send the leftovers from breakfast with her. I have already told her that it's hers from an old friend.

Warm regards,

The Jasen Inn.

"Here girl, peck Harry or Draco until they release the bacon. We both know that they'll try to keep it. It's yours. Good seeing you girl." She pats the snowy owl and opens her window. Hedwig clicks her beak and nuzzles her neck as a goodbye before taking off to London again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support. I am sorry about the delay in posting. Hopefully, I will get at least three chapters up today. As always, I have no right to claim ownership aside from the plot. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 3:

Hedwig flies back to her pet's home. She actually saw his best friend. She was sad but looked healthy to the owl. Hedwig lands on Draco's shoulder as he walks into the townhouse.

"Wha'cha got girl?" he opens the letter and proceeds to enter the kitchen.

"Harry, looks we got the receipts and a note from the owner of the Inn." He hands the papers over to the green eyed man. The bundle that Hedwig was clutching in her talon, was next on the list, but the owl started to peck him when he tried to take it from her.

"Draco, the note says that it's hers. Apparently, it's a present from the owner. That's strange, it's like she knew Hedwig. Look here, 'an old friend'. Who could that be?" Harry's waving the parchment around causes Draco to catch a scent that he hasn't smelled in over a year. It's changed a bit, but still the same.

"Oh my god, when do we leave Harry? Tomorrow right? The quicker we can get there, the better." Draco grabs Harry and hugs him, scaring the shit out of him.

"Slow down man. You're acting like it's your mate's smell." Harry thinks for a moment. "You're veela. That's why the Slytherin Sex God hung up his boxers. The owner is your mate, isn't it?"

"Yes, and for once, I'm not telling you something. We wouldn't have known until tomorrow, if she hadn't sent the note. You can keep all the bacon, Hedwig. From now on, you can have all mine, for finding my mate."

Draco tosses through the night. After Harry goes out, he goes to Hedwig's cage.

"Is she safe girl?"

The snowy owl clicks her beak. "Does she have anyone?"

This time the owl shakes her head. Draco breathes a bit easier.

The day dawns, Harry and Katie meet Draco, Nev, Luna, the Zabinis and Weasley's at the apparition point. They pop to another point and start walking up the walkway between the buildings. The path leads to the front door of the Jasen Inn.

Blaise pushes the door open, ringing the bell. The group looks around the lobby, before a slim, curly haired woman walks behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Jasen Inn. I assume you are the group Ragnok was sending me. You may use the den to meet in, if you wish. So who has the single room?" The woman's voice is kind and clear and familiar.

"That would be me, my dear. Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy." Draco walks up to the counter.

"Malfoy, the girl doesn't need a full family history at the first meeting." Neville laughs at his former tormentor turned friend.

"Especially since I heard him say it for six years like someone would forget if he didn't." Hermione mutters. Neville gives her a strange look.

"Sign here and here's your room key, Lord Malfoy." Draco signs and takes the key from her, letting his hand slide against hers. Hermione looks at him, as sparks go up her arm. He grips her hand and kisses it.

"Let's see, a double room for Lord and Lady Blaise Nuncio Zabini." Blaise signs the book, confused on how she knew his full name.

"Another double for Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom and Miss Luna Mae Lovegood." Both Nev and Luna sign. "It's good to see that you're still together." The girl says, to which they nod. Everyone is getting more nervous.

"A double with two beds, for Messrs. William Arthur and Charles Allen Weasley." Both men sign and claim their keys. Bill takes a long look at the girl. Her scent is as familiar as her voice.

"Another double with two beds for Messrs. Fredrick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley." The twins sign and get their key. This is getting rougher to do, and the last is worse.

"Finally, a last double room for Lord Harrold James Potter-Black-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and Miss Katherine Elise Bell. Please sign the book Lord Gryffindor." When he does, he looks up to claim the key to his room. The woman's eyes are watering, tears are freely running down her face.

"Are you OK, Miss?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes, now that I've seen your face again Sire, I am." She chokes out around a large sob. Harry is more confused, as she runs from the room.

"Let's go to our rooms. We can ask her what's going on, later." Blaise motions to get moving.

Draco is physically upset that she was crying so hard over seeing them again. He doesn't think it's anything the first few did. She started getting emotional when she was checking in the Weasleys. Of course, at one point, Hermione thought of those four as brothers, especially the twins. Even with them she held it together, but with Harry she fell to pieces. Yet she didn't tell them who she was.

Harry and Katie's room is in the main house. Out of their window, is a great view of the garden.

"She's out by that…is that a gravestone?" Katie walks to the window. Harry walks to her side. "Yes, it is. I wonder if that's what she meant. She said she was glad to see my face."

"I don't think so. She was not mistaking you for someone else. Harry, she used your full title. Only a very few know it. She didn't call you Lord Potter or even Lord Potter-Black, she called you Lord Gryffindor and Sire. That means she knows that the Gryffindor name confers a regal title."

Katie decides to go to the girl. Apparently, Pansy and Luna had the same idea. The three of them meet behind the crying woman. Then they hear her.

"Jasen, I saw him today. I broke down. I couldn't tell him. It was too early. I'm sorry, my little man." The woman sobs.

The woman falls to her knees and cries. That's when Katie sees the writing on the stone. She gasps.

Jasen James Potter

Born: July 31 1998 - Died July 31 1998

May you fly with the angels,

My little man

Seeing Katie cover her mouth, Luna and Pansy read the stone with widening eyes.

Without looking up the woman speaks. "He didn't cheat on you Katie, it was before he asked you out the first time. I thought that he was crazy from the battle, but he was right. Jasen was stillborn, I carried him as long as I could. He didn't stand a chance, the trauma from the day at Malfoy Manor did him in before he even started to grow.

Don't fault Harry for this, he doesn't know and Jasen won't hinder you guys." Hermione gets everything out between sobs. "He was worried that I might be and how it would look to you."

"Oh my God, Hermione! I wouldn't have cared in the least. I was still with Oliver at the time. Harry and I didn't get together until three months into trying to find you. I've been so worried about you, little sister." Katie reaches out and pulls the younger girl into her arms. Pansy and Luna pile on. All four girls start to cry. Three for being together again and one for having her family once again.

Katie breaks away. "I'll be here for both of you. You need to tell him, Hermione. He needs to know about Jasen. He needs to morn for his son, all of us do."

"I know Katie. That's why I let Ragnok suggest staying here to you all." Hermione dries her eyes and smiles at Pansy and Luna. "Hi, guys."

"Forget the Hi guys. Come here." Pansy waves at her and hugs her again. Luna shakes her head. They had found their sister and in true Hermione fashion, she is doing everything herself.

"This is a massive amount of work for one person, 'Mione. You are known for Herculean feats, but this is a lot, even for you."

"Lu, it keeps my mind off of everything. I was a wreak, when I left. No offense, but even though I had gone through everything with him; Harry was only thinking of someone else's opinion, completely discounting me and the possible, at the time, child. I understand that he was still in the wrong frame of mind, but it was a breaking point.

I went to see my parents, they let me decompress with them and then pushed me to get back to England. I bought this place and renovated it.

I started to feel bloated and run down, all the while not even remembering about missing several periods. I never had one during that year, because of malnutrition and running our arses off to defeat Riddle.

I went to the local clinic. They sent me to a local doctor and he told me that it was a miracle that I made it to five months. He asked if I suffered any trauma in the last six months. I said yes, I told him it was a hostage situation, it really was. He told me that my son will not live but it would be better to keep him in for as long as I could. By some fluke, he was born on Harry's birthday.

He was tiny, but he had black curly hair. The nurse who checked him over, asked if the father's eyes were bright emerald green. I nodded, she said by the shade, she figured he would have had them too.

The inn keeps me going each day. Katie, don't get any idea that I want Harry for anything other than a brother. I don't, it was stress bearing down on us, that night."

"Hermione, I am not worried in the least."

The girls are again hugging, when Hermione remembers that she needs to start cooking supper. "Let's continue this in the kitchen. I need to get going on supper."

"But it's ten in the morning!" Pansy cries, aghast.

"Pans, I usually would be making dinner by four in the afternoon, but I need to make the base for the lasagna. Then, I'll let the machine make a loaf or two of bread. You'll see, come on."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Remember, I cannot claim any rights to this but the story. I wish, but then again, I am just starting out.

Chapter 4:

The guys follow the sound of female laughter to the kitchen.

"Do you have any clue as to who that woman is?" Blaise asks the others, as they observe the ladies. The proprietor is buzzing around the kitchen making food.

"She seems better." Neville says as he watches her slice the vegetables. "Hey, I haven't seen anyone slice like that since school." The others agree. The lady was methodically cutting the peppers into uniform pieces. Pansy cracks a joke about it.

"Learned from the best, and he was right. It makes it easier to get a perfect result if you start with everything the same." The woman says.

Fred makes the leap of faith. He walks in and sits down. He had a plan. "Our former teacher used to say stuff like that also."

"He wasn't a "teacher" Fred. He was a "Professor" or a "Master". I wouldn't be surprised if his house called him that behind closed doors. It's only polite to do so." The woman answers, while back to and stirring the pot of sauce with a practiced hand. She didn't even hesitate on whether it was Fred and not George. Aside from very few people, no one could tell their voices apart. She starts mumbling something that makes Katie crack up.

"Really, that scene is offensive to witches everywhere." She says, still laughing.

"A little Macbeth is good for the soul, Miss Bell. It keeps us honest." The girl chuckles as she turns to take some bread out of a machine and puts in another prepared pan.

She halves the loaf, and spreads some garlic butter on each half, then wraps the loaf in foil. She then returns to her pot. She takes out some pot holders and is about to shift the heavy thing when Draco takes the pot from her and raises his brow.

"Umm, thank you Lord Malfoy, but I could've gotten it. I've been lifting these for a year now." She shakes her head at his behavior . Of course, Draco changed sides during the war, but he still held her in contempt.

"Eight men of honor in this establishment, surely while we're here, you don't need to lift any heavy things. My father is still living, so it is just Draco, my dear."

"I believe that would go for all of us, but Harry. I guess Neville is almost there. No offense Nev." Blaise counters.

"I apologize, Draco. I need the sauce over here, thank you." He sets the pot down on the trivet and she starts assembling the layered meal.

"Tonight is Italian. Well, as close as an English girl can get. My apologies in advance Mr. Zabini." She bows to the Italian man.

"Ma'am, may I ask your name? You seem to know us well. Were we in school together?" Harry asks.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I went to Hogwarts. We were in all the same classes, except I had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with Mr. Zabini. In potions, I helped Mr. Longbottom, so Snape would not roast him over the coals. I sat between you and the youngest Weasley brother, most of the time. I scolded the twins almost on a daily basis it seems, for something or another. Mr. Malfoy and his friends made me wish I never got my invitation. Bill and Charlie were like my big brothers that I could always turn to.

I was valedictorian of our class and still have the highest Newt scores in the country. Snape and Bill's are below mine. I am only second in the hemisphere, to Victor Krum. Fleur's behind me. I was the supposed second daughter of the Weasleys. I was the second to the Man who Conquered. I acquired my business degree in the mundane world; after doubling up on classes my whole six years at Hogwarts. I did the work for two schools at once. I bought this place with my part of the war payment." Hermione looks straight into Harry's eyes. "My name is Hermione Jane Granger. Congratulations Harry, you found me. Dinner is at six. I need a few moments to myself, please excuse me." She walks up to her room and sets the alarm for when the food will be done.

"Harry, you and her need to talk. She has something very important to tell you. I'll be in our room. Go easy on her, she needs her brother; not a tirade. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Katie hugs Harry and kisses his cheek.

"What does she need to tell him?" George asks, as Katie walks out. She doesn't turn around to answer.

"I guess, I need to find out." Harry walks out to find Hermione. He is happy that they found her, but why was she away for so long?

Harry knocks on Hermione's door. He can hear her grumble as she comes to the door. She opens it a crack to talk.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" she assumes her operator's voice.

"You can stop with the protocol and give me a hug first. Then you can tell me what you need to. Katie told me that you needed to tell me something." Harry scratches his head. He is thrown back when Hermione launches herself at him.

"OK, Harry. Come with me." She takes his hand and leads him out to the garden. "Harry please keep your temper and questions until I got this whole thing out." Harry nods. Hermione moves from in front of the stone. "You were right. I was pregnant. I didn't find out until I was five months along and it was too late to do anything. Jasen was already so sick that he was born a month later, stillborn. I delivered on your birthday. My doctor said that the trauma from that day at the Manor, was the cause of Jasen's ailments. I can get pregnant again and should carry to term very well. Katie already knows. She took it as well as I would have hoped."

Harry looks at the headstone. "You gave him my middle and last name." He whispers, then turns to her. "Oh, Hermione I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you. It was my fault, wasn't it. I was more worried about someone else's opinion when I should have been thinking of you. Thank you, for bringing me out here. Place come home sometime. You will always have a place to stay with me. Even if Katie can't deal with it, you are my sister and my best friend." He hugs her and cries with her for their son.

"You need to know, Draco has formed an attraction to the 'Mudblood'." Harry teases Hermione.

Hermione snickers, "I've known about Draco for a while. The Malfoys are known for their veela heritage. I had a dream of him the other day. I'm his mate, huh?"

"Yes, we think so. He's really changed, his parents too. Narcissa is redoing the whole manor so it bears no resemblance to what it did that day. Let's get back to the group. I figure you being alone with another male is driving Draco crazy."

It was, Draco was pacing the floor in his room. He knows that she is safe with Harry, but he was still antsy about her being with another male. He looks out his window, for the fifth time in a minute, they were coming back. Hermione looks like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

Harry hugs his sister and goes to his room. He had a son; Jasen James. Now to get Katie's real opinion. Wait! It didn't matter. They were not together. He opens the door. Katie is sitting on the bed, watching a TV show, something that she can't do unless she goes to Harry and Draco's.

"Hey, honey. Did she tell you? I know you are worried. I can see it in your eyes. We are fine, Harry. It was a stressful time for everyone. Plus, I can't say I was a virgin when we got together. I'm worried that she'll always feel slighted by you now. That's a big thing to screw up on, Harry. She needed you and you were not there because she felt you were only concerned for me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: JK Rowling owns all.

Chapter 5:

Hermione knocks on Draco's door. When he answers, she asks to come in and talk. He steps aside so she can walk through. She walks to the bed, straightens the duvet and sits down.

"Come sit, I need to tell you something. If this changes everything for you, I'm sorry but you have the right to know everything before you decide if you can deal."

Draco sits next to her and smooths her hair back. "I'm sure it'll be ok."

"This inn is named after my deceased son from Harry. He was a stillborn. We only did it once, it was out of stress and the belief that we would not live through the war. I did not find out that I was pregnant until a month after the big battle. It was already too late. Two months before I suffered a trauma that made it impossible for him to live. Mainly, blows to the abdomen with a boot, not to mention repeated Cruciatius curses. I'm sure you know what it is. I am able to still have children. Let me know what you think. I need to get supper on the table." Hermione starts to stand, but stops when he places a hand on her arm.

"Hermione, you mean you were pregnant when my aunt tortured you?" Draco looks into her eyes as she nods. He stands and takes her in his arms, breaking down on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I wish, I was here for you. Will you let me be now? Can you accept being my mate? I know we have a turbulent past. Hell, I was a jerk the whole time we were in school. I have already put you first, from the moment I woke up from my dream. You will be so far as long as I live." He gets down on his knees. "Please, I need you in my life."

"Draco, I already know you're a veela. Your whole family is. If you've had your dream, that means you have what six months at most without bonding? I would never condemn you like that. Yes, I accept the bond with you."

Draco picks her up and holds her against him. He settles his nose in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent. "Thank you." He whispers.

"You're welcome. Now I really need to get supper out of the oven." She chuckles as she walks out of his room. Draco follows her into the kitchen and helps her get the food out of the oven. While he sets the table, she slices the garlic bread, putting it into a warmed basket.

The whole group sits around the table and eats. "What is this stuff?" Pansy asks, motioning towards Hermione's drink.

"It's an American drink called Moxie. It's an acquired taste. Take a sip." Pansy takes a drink and shakes her head.

"I can only say it's different." Pansy scrunches up her nose.

"This is great Hermione. Almost as good as my mother's." Blaise takes another small piece.

"Thank you, Blaise."

"Hermione, can you tell us why?" Luna asks quietly, then takes a bite of her bread.

"I've told the ones involved. So if it's OK with them, then I will." Harry, Katie and Draco nod.

"Let me get the table cleared. Then I'll tell you. How about you all meet me on the back porch. I'll be just a minute." She clears the table, starts the dishwasher and heads to the backyard.

"OK, follow me. I want you all to meet Jasen." She steps down and walks to the large willow tree.

Harry feels a hand slip into his. He looks up and smiles at Katie.

"I'm here and will be for the both of you." She whispers.

They both look over to Draco and Hermione. The blonde has his arm slung over the shoulders of the curly haired witch. As if he could feel their stares, Draco looks up. He nods to them.

When everyone is gathered around her, Hermione starts her story for the third time that day. "Harry and I were looking for Horcruxes before the Battle of Hogwarts. During the time Ron was gone, we both came to the conclusion that neither of us would live past the war, especially if Harry lost. I mean besides him, I was the biggest threat. One night, we succumbed to the stress, not wanting to die virgins. Two nights later, Ron returned.

The three of us were captured by snatchers. They brought us to the Malfoy Manor. I was a muggleborn, in the eyes of the Death Eaters I was expendable. Harry is a half blood and even though the Weasleys are lowly in their eyes, they are pureblood. Bellatrix and Greyback tortured me for what seemed like days. It was only a few hours, before the boys and Dobby saved me. I never gave anything away. Bellatrix packed a lot in those few hours. She and Greyback kicked me. Bellatrix crucioed me repeatedly, focusing it on my lower abdomen.

After the big battle, Harry confronted me with the idea of me being with child. He wasn't thinking clearly and was worried that it would ruin his chances with the girl he liked.

With all the stress we were under, I didn't consider that I had missed my period. A month after I was here, I started to feel run down and achy. The doctor told me I was pregnant and was five months along. He also said that the baby would not make it, in fact it had already died. He had me keep the baby in as long as I could. Said that my body needed to go through the process naturally. I went into labor on July 30th, around eleven that night. At two the next morning, Jasen James Potter was out. I buried him here, so I could always visit him." Hermione steps away from the headstone. Draco takes her in his arms.

"Cry if you need to, my love." He whispers in her ear.

"Thank you Draco, but I think I'm done crying." She smiles at him.

"'Mione are you going to live here or come back to London?" Harry asks the next day. This was a big endeavor for her to undertake by herself. The twelve of them are seated around the table, eating breakfast.

"I vote for you returning, but with the business I think you'll be needed here." Fred pipes up.

"I've sunk my award money and the rest of my savings into this place. I even took out a loan. I have twenty years on that. So far, it's making enough money to cover everything and give me a nice income. Not as much as the interest from say a massive trust fund would, but can't have it all." Hermione tells them. "So no, I'll not be coming back with you. I'm sorry Harry."

"In that case, would you mind if I bought in. The place is named after Jasen. I think his father should have some involvement." Harry whips out his checkbook. "How much is left on the loan?" He arches an eyebrow, challenging her to say no.

Draco, Neville, the Weasleys and Blaise do the same. "I think his future step-father" Draco starts. "And uncles!" the rest interject.

"Should be in on this too. 'Mione do you mind if I stay with you until we can make this big enough to live elsewhere?" Draco finishes.

Hermione stares at her friends, gaping. "That's great guys but you don't need to do this."

"You and Jasen wouldn't be here if it's wasn't for me. I like this place; it seems like a good investment. If you don't take the check, I'll just call Gringotts and have them pay if off anyway." Harry waits for her to tell him the number, which he writes in the spot for the amount. He rips the check out and hands it over. "Please, 'Mione for me."

"I've had to retire from my dragon training. I knew it would be soon anyway. I need someplace from Mum. I'm pretty handy at construction, even without a wand. Would you hire me?" Charlie asks. He had looked the place over while everyone else was dealing with emotional stuff.

"Ok guys. I will bend to your will. Draco if you truly want to stay, you can. Charlie, I'll hire you on. I need to build at least ten more magic rooms. I own ten acres in each direction. I have the permits for twenty rooms, both types to be built in the next two years."

"See 'Mione. Like I said, a good investment. You are already looking to enlarge." Harry chuckles.

"I'll deposit the checks in the bank tomorrow and pay off the loan."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: JK owns Draco, Harry and the gang. Sadly, I own only Jasen, for now.

Chapter 6:

Before leaving, Harry and Katie walk out to say goodbye to Jasen.

"Bye Jasen, Auntie Katie will bring Daddy back soon." Katie touches the stone and turns around to give Harry time alone to say goodbye. Harry is on bended knee. "How about step-mom instead?" He asks. Katie looks up to see Hermione and Draco chuckling.

"Yes."

Harry places his mother's two carat diamond engagement ring on Katie's hand. He stands and kisses her and shoos her over to the other couple.

"I told him to get his thumb out and ask you. Draco says he's had the rings in his safe at the house for a year." Hermione hugs Katie and whispers.

"Thank you. Don't be a stranger, big sister."

"Hey, you're my little sister. I love you and him, so I can't be mad about the past. Like I said, I was in a relationship with Oliver at the time."

Harry turns to his son's headstone. "Goodbye little man. I hope you have found your grandparents and my uncles. They'll take good care of you. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you and your mamma and I feel so bad for getting your mamma into the situation that you were hurt in. Katie and I will be back. Daddy loves you, Jasen. See you later, little man." He pats the stone and turns to join the other three, wiping his eyes a bit.

The rest of the group checks out and leaves. All promise to return soon. Hermione gives them the number to the inn and her personal cell number, so they can call anytime. Then she goes to strip the beds and clean the bathrooms. In the magic rooms, she uses her wand. It cuts down on the turnover time.

"What can I do?" Draco says from the doorway of Harry and Katie's room, scaring her. Hermione clutches her chest for a moment, then turns around.

"You need to think about if you want to share a room with me or if you want your own." She says straight faced. She knows that he'll want to be as close as he could to her. Draco gives a look that says 'Are you crazy?'.

"Well, of course I want to share a room with you." He walks in and wraps his arms around her. She moves his white blonde hair out of his eyes. Draco leans his face into her hand, enjoying the warmth. She stretches up and presses her lips to his. Draco groans and tightens his arms. When they come up for air, he smiles at her. '_I have to be the luckiest man alive. She accepted me even with all the shit I put her through.' _ He thinks.

Hermione smiles back as she lands entirely on her feet. The man is tall at six foot two, compared to her five foot six stature. "Let's get you moved into my room then. What are you going to do about your room at Harry's?"

"Mother is almost done with the Manor, so I'll move that stuff back there. I need to go back to London, so I can get her ring from Harry's. That way, Jasen will know that his mamma will be taken care of. When are the next guests coming in?"

"All of the non-magic rooms are booked for the next two weeks, starting Monday. Tomorrow, I plan to spend shopping and cooking." Hermione tells him.

"Well, let's go see Harry. I'll get my things, we can deposit the checks and I'll buy some floo powder. I have noticed that the fireplace doesn't have any."

"Hold your horses, Draco. We can go get your things, but my fireplace has no floo. It can't be connected. Plus, the bank isn't open this late on Saturdays." Hermione laughs a little at his fallen face.

Draco is confused. "Of course it is. It's open 24 hours a day." He says.

Hermione shakes her head at him and smiles. "Gringotts is, for large account holders like the Malfoys, Blacks, Potters etc. I don't qualify for that luxury. Anyway my business account isn't with them. It's with a muggle bank. Our friends all made their checks out in pounds, so I don't need to convert the money over. I still do most things by myself and like a muggle. I guess it will take some getting used to. Come on, it's lunch time. Let's go get some food at the general store. We can eat on the road to London."

Hermione leads Draco out to her car, and drives the two miles to the store. Once there, they order their sandwiches and get some crisps and sodas. She was right, it was a learning experience for him, but if his mate was happy, he was.

That was until he noticed the guy behind the register flirting with Hermione. She wasn't paying him any attention, but it was getting on his nerves. Draco drapes an arm around her waist, which makes her look up. She looks confused for a moment, then she leans in and kisses his cheek.

"Don't worry. He has always done that. I never pay attention to it. I'm not interested. Why would I be, when I have a great guy already?" She wags her eyebrows at him, smiling.

"I can't wait to get to Harry's that way I can get your ring and no one will mistake that you are taken. I'm sorry if it makes me sound like an insensitive jerk. I just want everyone to know that I am marrying the greatest woman out there." He kisses her left hand ring finger. It only is a small wait until they get their sandwiches.

The sandwich guy was amazed that the pretty inn girl was with someone. The blonde was a problem. The whole town was in love with the woman. When she comes to the counter to pick up the sandwiches, he decides to give one more try.

"Why don't you ditch the zero, and go out with a hero." He lays the line on her. The woman's face scrunches up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need a hero. I am one. Even if I did need one; he is also." She arches an eyebrow.

The blonde walks up to them. Up close he is taller and more built then the cashier first thought. "Come along, my love. I need to introduce my parents to the future Lady Malfoy."

"Of course my dear." The woman turns and walks out of the store with the blonde.

On the ride to London, Draco starts to think about what he needs to do. His father had set him down as a young child and explained that their family was different from the other purebloods. They had genes that pointed out their future spouses. Lucius warned him that his mate would be a handful; she would not believe it, put up a fight and so on. Hermione did none of those things. She accepted the mating with a finality that made it seem like she expected it.

"I had a dream about you about a week before you came. You and I were looking out at London, from the Eye. We were cuddled up together. At the time, I thought it strange that we were in that position. When you came with the group and acted the way you have, I remembered that you came from a long line of veela.

Am I right to assume that you are confused by my reaction. That veela mates usually throw a fit for a while, before accepting. My reactions are changed. Since that day, in the Manor; I have not let things get to me. It's easier that I accept what goes on in my life and learn from it. I had that dream, which started me thinking of you. Then you showed up, acting like you have never met me, but wanted to be near me at all times. I mean, you knew me by my scent, but still introduced yourself like you did in school." She giggled.

"You're right. Did I come on too strong? I just wanted to make up for all that crap, I pulled in school. Get to know you like I would have, if I had given you a chance back then." Draco snuggles closer to Hermione's side.

"Draco, you've convinced me. It may sound desperate, but I'm here as long as you'll have me." She reaches out and grasps his hand. "How about we make a side trip to see my future in-laws?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't have ownership of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling. Soon will own a Eric Northman magnet though.

Chapter 7:

Harry was surprised when he opened the door and saw them. Hermione shrugs, "Draco needed his things."

While they're visiting, the floo goes off. Katie walks through the doorway from the study. "Hey guys. Funny seeing you so soon."

"For the second time today, Draco needed his things. You know he can't live without his styling products." Hermione can't resist the dig.

Draco turns and give his mate a look. "Very funny. You'll pay for that, luv." He smirks. He starts to stalk her. "If I remember correctly, you are very ticklish, right about here." He digs into her ribs. "I used to watch you two a lot." He continues to tickle her until she is on her back, on the floor.

The floo goes off again. Ron comes running out into the hall. "Harry, I wanted to give you guys a heads up. Ginny and Mum are going nuts. They found out that you, Katie, the Zabinis, my brothers, Nev, Luna and Draco spent the last few days in the Muggle world. Bill, Fred, and George showed back up, but Charlie did not. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he hired on at the Inn. The owner accepted his plea to get away from Molly. I'm gathering my things and going back with her." Draco answers him. He and Ron still have a strained relationship. It can't be said that they are friends, but Draco tries to be nice to him for Harry, much like Hermione always did.

Ron nods and then looks around. When he spies Hermione he sneers. "So you're home. Well, bully for us all." He comments dryly.

"Nice to see you too, Ronald. Please never come back to the Inn. It took me a full week to clean the place, after you came last month." She pushes past him to go get a drink in the basement kitchen.

While she's down there, the floo activates again. Out steps Molly and Ginny. "How are you today, Harry?" Ginny slinks up to him. She only sees Draco in the room, as Katie's upstairs unpacking her last box and Hermione is downstairs. Ron is standing next to Harry.

"I am completely fine. The only two women that I have ever loved other than my mother are under my roof now." Harry says enigmatically. He winks to Draco, who smirks.

"Oh really, that is so nice Harry. Thank you." Molly coos. Ron can see that his sister and mother were in for a shock, but could not stop the shitstorm that was about to happen.

"Yeah, between having my fiancée and my sister here, I couldn't be happier." Harry answers the older woman.

"So where's my ring, Harry?" Ginny bats her lashes coquettishly.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't asked to hold one for you." Harry tells her, confused by the question.

Draco decides to help his friend out. "No man, she was trying to wrangle a ring from you. Ginerva, you are too late."

"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Molly asks snidely.

Hermione walks into the room. "What Mr. Malfoy means Molly, is that Harry already proposed to his choice. This morning in fact."

"Hermione! Where have you been , young lady? We have been so worried about you." Molly rushes over and forces the woman into a hug. Once Hermione escapes from the large woman, she answers.

"Obviously you were not that worried. From what I heard from your sons, the three of you didn't care at all. Ron came to my business last month, with a woman he said was his wife. They tore the room apart, don't worry the charge will be handled by the bank. I have been in Surrey. I don't understand that none of you thought to look in the muggle world. I was the poster child for "Mudbloods" wasn't I, Molly. Did you know that your room in the Burrow is below mine, the walls and ceilings are thin. I heard all of your mutterings. Just because I helped Harry save the known magical world, doesn't mean I can't survive in one that isn't stuck in the Edwardian age."

Harry and Draco laugh at that. So does Katie, who was coming down the stairs. "I tried to tell the knuckle heads."

"Were you able to get everything in place?" Harry asks Katie, looping his arm around her.

"Yes, Lord Potter, I was able to." Katie giggles. Harry and Draco had told her about the ideas that Molly and Ginny had built up in their minds. "There is still plenty of room for your few clothes in the drawers and closet. All my other stuff is around the tub." She answers.

"There is no tub in this house." Molly says. Harry smirks, "Sirius never let you into the master suite, as it was his. There is a tub in my personal bathroom." Molly is shocked.

"Why is she placing her things around the tub then?"

"Well, as my fiancée, she sleeps in my room, in my bed." Harry kisses Katie's head. Molly shrieks and Ginny starts to cry. He turns back to Katie.

"Good, now that Hermione's here; you two can start planning." He smiles as the two women quietly cheer.

"Lady Potter should be a pureblood, Harry." Molly pronounces.

"My mother was not. I'll keep your advice in mind if Katie breaks my heart. Draco, do you know if Susan or Daphne are still available?"

Draco smirks. "They are Lord Potter. Being heirs to the other two houses, either would make a good wife. Just remember that the future Lady Malfoy is taken. If she wasn't my mate, she would make a good wife for you. I know you would be the next best choice for her." Harry, Hermione and Katie laugh.

"If I ever break your heart, you have my permission for any of them. They are your best choices. Potter's have no restriction on who they marry."

"Molly, see I have all worked out. The only other woman that is not a pureblood, is already taken by my veela best friend here. My other two choices are still single. They are both first families like mine. If I am going to marry a pureblood, I will only marry into one of the best lines." Harry sneers at her.

"Katie is a muggleborn, so what. My mother was also, she was the smartest of her class. Hermione, my sister and my future wife's maid of honor, is the smartest and most powerful witch in the magical world since Rowena Ravenclaw, herself. She is also a muggleborn. Maybe it's because the education is faulty in the way that no kid goes to school until 11. The other kids have a head start since age 5. The only reason you and Ginny went up against Bellatrix is because Hermione was battling Voldemort with me at the time. I had a hunch and was not going to let her out of my sight, I was right."

"Well I am sorry that you feel that way, Harry. Albus told us that you would marry Ginny." Molly glares at him. You have ten days to get with the program. We'll meet at Gringotts then." The three Weasleys walk back to the floo.

"That's it. I can tell when I am needed. Draco, we are staying in town tonight. I want to try and help Harry. OK brother; you and I are going to Gringotts. If it is on record, then they will have it." Hermione goes into planning mode.

"You are not going anywhere without us." Draco cries. Katie nods to the three of them.

"They are trying to take Harry's will away. I would do anything to keep him." She turns to him, "You proposed to me, Harry. Don't forget that."

Before they leave, Draco fire calls his father. Lucius agrees to meet them there with Lord Zabini also.

The four; Harry, Draco, Hermione and Katie arrive at the wizard bank. They meet up with the two elder wizards.

"So what is this all about?" Lucius asks, his son hardly asks for anything.

"Mrs. Weasley says that I was promised to marry Ginny by Albus. That I have ten days to "get with the program". They have tried now to get me to hand my family's ring to her. Is there any way you can help me, my Lords?"

"That rat bastard. If Albus promised you to Prewett slag junior, then it's Molly's doing. Arthur is a honorable man. He stayed because of William. If she wasn't pregnant, I know he was planning to leave her. He knew she trapped him with a potion. Molly was pissed that Jamie married a muggleborn. She saw it as an affront to all the pureblood women, even though she was married and had five children by then. You see Harry, there were people who agreed with Riddle's ideals, but not his actions. The Gryffindor line was pure until Jamie and Lily had you. It was until then that the Potter curse worked out that way. The men of the family are cursed to love the smartest of their class. I think when you saw Hermione as your sister early on, you broke the curse." Nuncio explains to the group.

"Let's get inside. The goblins can tell us how to proceed." Lucius coaxes then to the teller's desk.

"Yes?" the teller sneers.

"We would like an audience with Ragnok please." Hermione tells the goblin.

"You can come through Miss Granger. Bring your friends and advisors." The goblin king walks into the room and motions for them to follow him.

"Thank you Ragnok."

"You run with some powerful people, Miss Granger." Ragnok indicates to the group. "Lords, please have a seat. Hermione and I have a business arrangement. Gringotts retains the exclusive right to advertise the Jasen Inn in the magical world." The tall goblin looks around the room, his eyes landing on Harry.

"So you finally came, Lord Gryffindor. You only have ten more days to make up your mind. Albus Dumbledore put through a marriage contract for you and Miss Weasley. We figured that you had not been made aware of it, so we added in an extra, secret clause. It reads that to seal the bond; you and Miss Weasley must lose your virginities to each other the night before the wedding. In the contract, it says that you can marry again, but she must be the only one to bear your first heir." Ragnok reads the contract to them.

Harry and Katie start crying out of happiness. Together they turn to Hermione. "'Mione, I have never loved you more than right now, my sister." Katie hugs Hermione.

Harry looks to Draco and after getting the blonde man's approval, hugs Hermione. "You have saved me yet again." He breaks down on her shoulder. "Thank you, Sis."

"OK, what's going on?" Lucius asks Draco. The younger Malfoy smirks at his father. "My mate, Hermione and Harry lost their virginities together before they were not-so nicely asked to be our guests last year." He turns to Hermione. "Love, is there a way to prove paternity with Jasen?"

"Magically, no. Wait! Yes there is. The goblins can do magical bloodlines with just a drop of blood. Ragnok, is there anything else that you can do that test on? The our son has been dead for a few months."

"If you can get us some of his body's fluid, any sort. Then we should be able to do the test."

"That means exhuming Jasen. Are you sure you are alright with that, 'Mione? If not, we'll find another way." Katie asks.

"If we do it now, before I have too much time to think about it." Hermione states.

"No need to Miss Granger. Let me grab my supplies and we can do the test there." Ragnok offers, seeing her expression of worried determination.

"Thank you Ragnok. I'll pay whatever you want for your help." Harry tells the little man. "Hermione, while we are doing this, how about we get a space prepared for him in Godric's Hollow, next to Mum and Dad? He is the first heir of a Potter, he should be with the rest of the family. If you are worried about your parents, I'll charm the place, so they can visit him. They should be able to. Jasen is their grandson also."

"I am OK with that Harry. You are right, he is a Potter, and he should be with the Potters. My parents were too shocked to hear about my whole time this world. They basically let me decompress and then said that they thought about it and could not deal with my world. They said that if I wanted to give up that half of me, then they would welcome me back but only if I completely gave it up. They do not know about Jasen. So don't worry about them."

" I am not going to charge you for your heir's test, Lord Gryffindor. It means a lot just to be able to help you, after what you gave up for all of us. Plus I have been waiting to see this Jasen Inn. I blindly bought all advertising rights for the bank, just from the voice on the other side of the phone. Anything that Miss Granger puts her mind to, is going to be a success." He grins at Hermione.

"I think I should put some backing behind my future daughter in law. Nuncio?"

"Of course, Blaise and Pansy were raving about it when they came for lunch this afternoon. Let's go."

The group apperates to the Inn and follow Hermione to the willow tree.

"I can see that this is a well-run business. Congratulations Miss Granger. Ah, here we go; Jasen James Potter, born on July 31st , 1998."

"I was six months along when he came." Draco nods to Harry as he is closer. Harry wraps an arm around her shoulders as she continues. "I knew he would be stillborn, the doctor, told me so the month before. The physical trauma that I suffered two months before that was what caused it." Hermione stops when she hears a quiet sob, turning she see Lucius stepping forward to embrace her.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." His eyes were rimmed with tears. He then turns and knees before Harry. "Lord Potter, your son and heir was injured on my property. Even though I did not cast the curses or kick her myself, it is my responsibility as the culprits are not alive. You have the right to take my life or my heir's for this slight. I can only beg for the life of my son. Do what you want to me." He braces for the blow, which does not come.

"Lord Malfoy, I would not do that to you or your wife. Your son is now my best friend other than Hermione and so, I will not to that to him. Hermione would kill me, if I wanted to anyway. What I want from you is that you first; treat my only sister and the mother of this son with kindness, respect and love. And two; become my advisor and lawyer. Your name still recalls a lot of fear in this world and not for anything doing with that mask you used to wear. Hermione, Draco and I may top out the power scale, but you and Lord Zabini are the most powerful lawyers in the realm. I want that behind me. This is how you'll repay your debt." Harry declares aloud.

"Of course! May I call you Harry, you can call me Lucius."

"If you want. Thank you Lucius."

While the wizards are talking, Ragnok has performed the test. Jasen's bloodline is being written on the parchment with the enchanted quill. He reads it.

"Jasen James Potter; born July 31st 1998. Son of Harrold James Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hermione Jane Granger."

"Is that proof enough?" Katie asks.

"That is it. Mr. Potter, have you gotten engaged?"

"Yes, I asked Miss Bell this morning."

"Do you have the other rings, Harry?" the goblin asks.

"Yes, right here. Why do you ask?"

The goblin king shakes his head. He had forgotten that Mr. Potter was raised away from the magical world.

"Then by all means, place them on each other's fingers. As a direct descendant of Gryffindor, you can marry anyone by placing his wife's ring on her finger." Lucius tells him, proudly. Nuncio nods.

Harry turns to Katie, "What do you say, love? We can always have a wedding later." He asks.

Katie holds out her hand to him. Harry slides the ring in place. Katie slides his ring on too.

"Congrats Lord and Lady Gryffindor. May your vaults pour out riches. I will inform the ministry. Good day everyone." With that the goblin pops away.

"Harry, Katie, we are staying at the Manor tonight. Enjoy you wedding night." Hermione wags her eyebrows at Katie. Katie and Harry laugh. Before they leave, Harry pulls Hermione aside.

"Thank you again. You and Jasen saved me tonight. I will forever be in your debt. I love you sister." He hugs her. She squeezes him back and is engulfed in Katie's arms. "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you." Lady Potter squeals. The newlyweds pop away, leaving the Malfoys and Lord Zabini with Hermione.

"So this is where you were? Nice place you have here." Lucius looks around. "I won't give away your surprise. See you two later."

"I'm going to owl Arthur. I have a feeling that he doesn't know about Molly's little deal." Nuncio tells the other three.

Arthur didn't know at all. As much as he would've loved to call Harry son in law, he knew that Katie and Harry were very happy.

Arthur, Bill, and the twins creep into the Burrow, hoping to overhear the other three plotting. They achieve their goal, much to their sadness.

"In ten days, you'll get impregnated by Harry and then marry him. We can use our influence over him to get his money." Molly rubs her hands together in greed.

"Mum, is there anymore soup? I'm still hungry." Ron slurps what's left in his bowl. "Yes, lord knows that wife of yours doesn't feed you enough." Molly ladles more soup into his bowl.

The men decide to stay with Harry and Katie, after tonight; let them have their night. They want to be there to see the faces of their mother, wife and their sister, daughter on that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

They arrive at the Malfoy Manor two hours later. Draco holds Hermione's door open and leads her into the foyer. "Mother, Father, I've brought someone to meet you formerly." Draco calls out to his parents.

Lucius and Cissa walk out from the direction of the kitchen. Their eyes go wide when they see Hermione. Narcissa runs to the young couple and takes her into her arms.

"Oh my dear, we have missed you so. Wherever did you get yourself to?" Cissa clutches the younger woman to her again before passing her to Lucius.

The tall aristocratic blonde had tormented her and her friends for six years of her life. Now the man was holding her at arm's length, crying silent tears.

"Welcome home Hermione. I know that I caused you many problems over the years. I just wish that you can find in your heart to forgive me at some point. I would like to have a relationship with my son's mate."

"What?" Narcissa cries out.

"Mother, Hermione is my mate and has accepted me. You are looking at future Lady Malfoy." Draco beams at Hermione and drapes his arm around her.

"I'm so glad. I hope that I can make it up to you also, Hermione. Like Lucius said welcome to the family and to your home." Narcissa takes her back for another hug.

She sets Cissa down and sits also. "What I want to know is what has caused the strictest enemies to become best friends and roomies?"

Draco and the elder Malfoys laugh. "Why that would be you, my dear." Lucius smirks.

Draco wraps an arm around her and begins the story. "I need to start with that horrible day in the other room. While Aunt Bella and that beast was torturing you, the three of us stood there. Mum and I had to restrain ourselves from running and saving you. She would have killed anyone who interrupted her "fun" with the Mudblood. When Dobby, Harry, Ron and you escaped she raged for hours about how you should die and are a blot on the earth. Mother and I heard her cackles and then her screams as Voldemort crucioed her and father for calling him about Harry. Once they left to torment someone else, I told Father that I am switching sides even if it meant my death. I never hated any of you other Ron, Ginny and Molly. Other than those three, the Weasleys are a honorable house. I could tell that it was Harry. I told Harry that I was on his side when he saved me from the fire and that I would be pretending until the end. Blaise was neutral anyway. Pansy was on the fence, her mother was the Death Eater. After the battle and Harry was victorious with your help, I watched you talk to some friends. When you got to Harry again, the two of you had an heated conversation. No one could hear it, but all were watching as you stormed out of the castle in tears. I wanted to race after you, as no one else was, but I didn't think you would let me live.

When things calmed down, Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise and I enrolled in the Auror program. Ron dropped out, fully expecting Harry to do so also. When Harry refused, it strained their relationship. The four of us graduated and were paired off. Blaise and Neville were paired together and along with Harry and I became the best team that the DML have had since James Potter, Sirius, Frank and Alice Longbottom were together.

When he hadn't heard from you for more than a month, Harry knew something was wrong. I caught him talking to Neville one day; they were discussing where you could be. That's when I knew that you didn't just walk outside to cool off but walked away from the magical world. I asked if I could be included in whatever they did to find you. Blaise and Pansy had started to see each other and Pansy asked what you were up to one day. When I told them, they both vowed to help. Apparently, she looked up to you secretly. Katie came by the office to ask how to get ahold of you and was told that you were missing. She jumped on the bandwagon. Three months later, she and Harry were an item. Of course, you were still a big reason in their getting together and both of them think of you as their sister.

A year ago, Harry asked me to move in, so the house wasn't so lonely. Mum was tearing this place apart and it was better than hearing the construction. Dad and Mum changed their views the day of the battle. It took seeing me almost get killed many times by their friends that did it. Blaise's parents helped them adjust to the way life is now.

I knew that you were still alive, because of the dream. I just couldn't find you until that glorious white owl of Harry's came with that note and her bacon. I smelled you scent on the paper. I knew it was yours because, I remembered it from potions class. As I said, I never hated you or Harry. Harry had not accepted my friendship all those years ago, and I had no idea how to change that. I have a feeling that he was led wrong by Ron. I had a crush on you until I learned that you were a muggleborn, not that I had a problem with it. I knew even at that age that Father had an issue with that. I am truly sorry that I hurt you so much in our school years." Draco takes her hand and kisses her ring. He turns to his parents. "Hermione is the most seriously dedicated student that I know. I didn't have a chance, Father. She was doing two schools worth of work all six of our years at Hogwarts." Lucius shakes his head. "I apologize my son. She is the best student."

The ten days pass. Ragnok being in on the ruse, sends out the summons from the bank. Molly and Ginny, accompanied by Arthur, Fred, George and Bill, show and are told to wait in one of the conference rooms.

Harry and Katie, flanked by Lucius, Nuncio, Draco and Hermione, and Lady Longbottom. Augusta heard of the whole sad affair from Neville. They are followed by Ragnok. He had been given permission to announce Harry's ancestry.

"Good day Lords Malfoy, Zabini. Good day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, William, Fredrick, George and Ginerva. Good day Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Good day Madam Longbottom. Good day Lord Gryffindor." Ragnok purposely left Katie out. Harry nods.

"Why are so many here about a simple marriage contract?" Molly asks, seething that Katie and Hermione were there. Her daughter felt the same.

"Mrs. Weasley, Lord Gryffindor has the right to bring as many as he wishes, to advise him. Miss Granger is considered family by Mr. Potter. Lords Malfoy and Zambini are his lawyers and advisors. Madam Longbottom is also an old advisor to the Potter family. Young Mr. Malfoy is here as emotional support and so is Katie."

"My question is what marriage contract?" Arthur plays dumb.

"Mr. Dumbledore and your wife entered into an agreement for your daughter to marry Lord Potter. The terms were that they were to have their "Wedding night" before the actual ceremony; as in the old days. Lord Potter could have other wives, lovers, etc. but Ginerva must birth his first child, living or dead. The Potter clan's rules of ascension says that he may marry any blood type. This agreement was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett Weasley. It does not bear the signature of either Lord Potter or yours, as head of the family."

"Why did you do this Molly?" Arthur calls his wife to the discussion.

"His line should have never been tainted by unclean blood. Our Ginny would clean the line." Molly replies. Ginny nods along. She didn't care what her mother's reasons were as long as she got Harry.

"Wait, when was this agreement signed?" George speaks up.

"April 30th 1997. About two months before Albus died." The goblin answers.

"Harry and Ginny didn't even start dating until a month later." The twins muse together.

Ragnok waves his hand to bring the attention back to him. "Let's get on with this, shall we? At Gringotts, we always provide an escape clause in each contract not initiated by the people involved. This one's was that both parties were virgins going into tonight's activities. They could get out of the contract by proving otherwise. It is easier to prove on a woman. For the man's part, he would need to drag said ladies in, if he wanted out. Now I must ask; Miss Weasley, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I have done everything but." Ginny states.

Molly is aghast. Her little girl was not virginal. Ginny on the other hand was nervous. It all hinged on Harry's answer to the question.

"Lord Potter, are you?" Ragnok asks.

"No."

"Can you prove it?" the goblin asks.

"I have only been with two girls and they both are in this room." Harry's chin raises. He looks to Hermione and Draco. They nod to him and then grip each other's hands. He notices the Malfoy ring on 'Mione's hand. He reaches out for Katie's hand which bears the Potter ring.

"What! Katie I can almost understand, but when were you with Hermione? Ron was with you all last year." Ginny rages.

"Ron left for two months. We actually lost our virginities to each other two nights before he came back and saved Harry in the pond." Hermione responds coolly. "We have further proof though. I run an inn in Surrey. It is named the Jasen Inn. You might have heard of it, Arthur. Charlie's working there. Anyway, it is named that for my son, Jasen James Potter. I had Jasen on Harry's 18th birthday. It was also the day of his death. He and I both suffered from trauma dealt to me during the war. I didn't know I was pregnant until it was too late."

"You're lying." Ginny screams.

"No Miss Weasley, she is not lying. I went to Jasen's grave and tested his tiny body. He was the natural son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. This marriage contract is null and void. Thank you for your time." Ragnok looks at the group and walks out of the room.

Everyone is filing out when Ginny slides up to Harry. "I am still willing to be your wife."

He walks away and up to Ragnok and shakes the goblin's hand.

"Good day Lord Gryffindor, Lady Gryffindor." Ragnok bows to Harry and then Katie. They bow back.

"You missed the boat, Ginny. Harry married Katie as soon as he heard Ragnok dismiss the contract's validity ten days ago." Lucius quietly tell the girl.

She then focuses on Draco. "Hey gold-digger, don't look over here. I am a veela and have a mate. Come on love." Draco motions to Hermione to follow him and his father.

"Ragnok may I have a word?" Arthur asks as the little man packs his things.

"Yes?"

"How do I go about disinheriting someone and divorcing? I have grounds, she has potioned me."

"Consider it done on the casting out of both, the hospital records from St. Mungo's should do it on the other."

"Thank you. Come on boys, let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

That night at the Burrow, Arthur stands from the table. Four of his sons and his two daughters in law look over. "This evening, I was disgusted to find that my wife and youngest child had gone behind my back to trick the boy who has done so much for this family. They tried to trap him in a loveless marriage and were proud of it. As the Head of this house, I took my case to the Minister. He granted me permission to do what I want.

In this case, I can only see one way to continue. I have been granted this evening a divorce from Molly Prewett. The Ministry now knows about you brewing love potions. I hereby cast you out of this family, along with you traitorous offspring. Please be gone by the time I leave for work in the morning. Ginerva, you are no longer a Weasley."

"All these years, Arthur." Molly cries.

"A waste of being potioned. I don't regret the boys at all, but "she" is too much like you. Trying to ensnare an honorable man is atrocious."

Back at the Inn, Draco and Hermione lay in bed, snuggling as they both read. They had just finished a long session in each other's arms. Hermione puts her book aside and shuts off her lamp. Draco pulls her close and goes back to reading while she falls asleep. His fingers graze the mark he left on her shoulder almost two weeks ago. Their wedding was planned for the Winter Solstice.

After another hour, Draco shuts off his light and wraps his arms around Hermione. His nose goes to the crook of her neck and he unconsciously sniffs. His eyes flash open, her scent has changed. He sits up and smells again nearer to her stomach. His hand reaches out and caresses her lower abdomen.

He was going to be a father. He will tell her in the morning, for now all three of them need their sleep. Draco falls asleep with his hand on her belly and a smile on his face.


	10. AN: This is not a chapter

This is not a chapter. I just wanted to notify you that I am working on some more to the story and that I am not opposed to suggestions. I think that I have enough ideas for one or more chapters after I post what I have. Please keep reading and reviewing and bear with me, I will get it up as fast as I can. Thank you for your support! –Krys.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

In the morning, Draco wakes first and watches his lovely mate sleep. He doesn't blame her for wanting to; it has been a stressful two weeks. He drops a light kiss on her lips and lightly rubs her belly, saying good morning to their child. Just the thought brings a lazy smile to his face. His mate is carrying his child. That is enough to make any veela happy.

He shifts down in the bed and kisses her stomach. "Hey in there, I am you're daddy. Don't worry; I will keep you and your momma safe and happy. Momma is waking up; we'll talk some more later." Draco kisses her stomach again and is lying against his pillow when Hermione's mind clicks on.

He gathers her to his chest and kisses her head. "Morning Love, did you sleep well?" He asks as he pushes some of her unruly curls aside.

"Yes Draco." Hermione is feeling bloated again. Not that she would tell Draco. According to her calendar, she is not due for three more weeks. She kisses Draco and walks into the en suite bathroom. When she closes the door, she leans against it and casts a pregnancy spell on herself. The light flashes yellow for positive and then pink for female. Hermione breathes in and then gasps when a blue light also flashes. Twins? Neither side has multiples. Hermione decides to tell Draco to take the day off, because they need to find an obstetric healer.

Draco is waiting in bed when she opens the door. "Honey, how strong is your sense of smell?" She asks.

"Strong enough to tell when my woman is ready for me." His mouth slides into his old smirk. "Or are you asking if I could tell that you are pregnant? Your scent changes, so yes I can. I smelled the difference last night when I pulled you closer to me. How are you feeling? I know it's early yet." He reaches out a hand to her.

Hermione climbs back into bed and snuggles into his embrace once again. "At least I know this time. Plus, I am glad that you are still in bed."

"Oh really, and why is that?" Draco drags her closer, but pulls his head away to leer at her.

"Well, I want to make sure that your body is comfortable when you head checks out."

Draco is now intensely curious. "Why would that happen?"

"Strange things happen when a witch tells a wizard that he is going the father of twins." Hermione's grin is the last thing Draco sees.

He slumps over, passed out. She works his body down so he is resting on the pillow again. She is laughing when he comes back around. "We are having twins? As in two babies?" He asks while looking into her eyes. Hermione nods. She lays her head on his shoulder when he reaches for her again. "Thank you Hermione. We are going to be a real family. I know my parents love each other and me, but I grew up afraid of my father. It took you getting hurt to wake me up. I don't want to be their "Father", I want to be their "Daddy"." He caresses her face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco. You will be a great daddy and you even get your own "DLG"." Hermione borrows his signature smirk and laughs at his confused expression.

"DLG?"

"Daddy's Little Girl. We are having one of each." Hermione tells him.

A slow smile spreads across Draco's face as he thinks about having a daughter. They are having both a little princess to shower with gifts and a son to carry on his family's name. For all the shit that has gone so wrong, his life is starting to turn around for the better. Immediately, he starts to think like the father of a little girl. No one will ever be good enough for his little girl.

"I see you like the idea." Hermione's quiet voice brings him back. "Draco, are you doing anything today that is terribly important?" She didn't want to pull him from a meeting.

"No why?"

"I would like to find an obstetric healer, so I can make sure I am doing everything to keep these babies healthy." Hermione feels she owes it to Jasen to make sure that his siblings are alright.

"I will go with you. I want to go to every appointment." Draco pulls her head up. "Let's get dressed, some food into you and then go to St. Mungo's." Draco wraps his arms around her. "I am truly happy that my children's mother is you."

They get out of bed, dressed and walk into the kitchen to get breakfast going for them, Charlie and the three remaining guests. Hermione has trained both Draco and Charlie how to check people in and out. Draco has convinced her to hire a housekeeper, saying they can afford to pay one person a full time and one a part time pay check. "That would leave you only the magical rooms to clean and the cooking." It gave them time together.

Charlie has built the ten magical rooms already, slated for the year and framed out and roofed ten mundane rooms. It's been a longer time because he can't use any magic to do it.

Because his room and board is covered by the Inn, Charlie has been sacking the pay checks away. Hermione and Draco have been really generous with his pay. He is almost making half of his old pay.

He starts up his truck and drives to London for more supplies. He stops at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. When he walks in, he spots his mother berating Fred and George about something. Molly Prewett and Ginny were disowned by his father. Being the spare, Charlie feels the need to save his brothers from the wrath of Molly.

"Why would you not stand up for you sister? You sat there and let your father kick her and me out of the family. I always knew you were not worth my efforts." Charlie apperates to Gringotts and gets Bill. They both come to the twins' rescue. Once she sees him, she rounds on Charlie.

"Where in Hell, have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere."

"You mean, I was not under you thumb. My brothers have always known where I was. I imagine that Hermione and Draco have told Father. I am able to be useful to someone and Hermione is a generous boss. At the end of the month, I will get my benefits package. She gave me documents for the mundane world; I have health insurance, including eye and dental. Whatever those are. I get two weeks of vacation time and two weeks of sick time a year. They said that when the Inn is built up, I can stay on as a maintenance man and grounds keeper. She even trained me on how to run the front desk, if I ever need to. I live there for free and my meals are included." Charlie tells her.

Bill takes over. "You forfeited your rights to being in any of our lives when you did what you did to Harry. Leave the twins alone. They have good heads on their shoulders and us to turn to if they need to." He glares at the woman that birthed him. "You are lucky that Father just disowned your brat and divorced you. You could have been thrown into Azkaban." He bites out, before slapping down some money and telling the twins that they should go back to their shop.

Bill hugs his three brothers in apology and goes back to work. Charlie orders a meal to go and heads to the bank, to deposit his pay check in his account. He waves to Bill on his way out and walks back through the pub to pick up his lunch and then go to the building store.

On the way home, Charlie stops at the general store. He noticed that they were getting low on milk. Charlie picks up two gallons and finishes his drive home. He chuckles at how the cashier purred at him when he paid for the milk.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter. A little more of that sweet Draco that we love.

Chapter 11:

Draco and Hermione walk into the famous wizarding hospital. The witch at the welcome desk slowly stands, her eyes widen at the sight before her.

"Hermione Granger! For a year, you have been turning me down for Hermione Bloody Granger?!" The witch roars.

"Who is that Draco? I know you were the supposed "Slytherin Sex God"." Hermione asks as they walk past her to the Directory. She is not naive; Draco enjoyed quite the reputation while they were in school of boffing anything in skirt. Blaise came in a distant second, surprisingly enough the quiet Theodore Nott was third.

Draco blushes. "That is Daphne Greengrass' little sister, Astoria. Their parents wanted me to marry her. My parents told them no. No reason was ever given, so Astoria has taken it upon herself to land me. I gave up the whole "God" thing, the minute my father told me about our family's history. I felt dirty that I was such a lecherous bastard." Draco looks away and searches the list for the obstetrics department, trying to get past his embarrassment. It was on the same level as the nursery, and the other "regular" medical wards. They get on the elevator with five more people and he presses the appropriate button. 'That will confuse that dim bint.' Draco thinks.

Astoria watches the lift stop on three different levels. One of them is the medical ward. She runs for the floo. Draco Malfoy has been off her radar for long enough. She calls her mother.

"Mum, Draco came in today holding hands with of all people, Hermione Granger. What should I do?" She cries.

"What about it? The Malfoys have already shot down our proposal. What floor did they want?" Lady Greengrass asks.

"I don't know they walked by and went to the Directory and then got on the lift with five others." Astoria whines.

"Then there is no way for you to find out where they went." Lady Greengrass raises her eyebrow at her youngest and most spoiled daughter. 'Why can't she be more like Daphne? Daphne makes responsible goals and goes after them. 'Tori needs to realize that life is not handed to you on a silver platter.'

The nurse from Healer Stillwater's office shows them into an exam room and tells Hermione to come with her. After telling Hermione to call her Leslie, she tells her that she needs to do a muggle style pregnancy test and be weighed. When that was done, they go back to the room. Leslie takes down their family histories. She leaves after telling Hermione that she needs to change into the hospital gown and lie back. The healer will need to do a manual exam. "Brace yourself honey, the healer will have to touch me." Hermione cautions Draco, knowing that he will get territorial otherwise.

Healer Stillwater walks in and shakes hands with Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I am going to need to touch your mate. I will be palpating her abdomen and do an internal exam with my hand. Do I have your permission? I will not touch her unnecessarily." He waits while Draco thinks; this must not be his first Veela pregnancy.

"You have my permission. Thank you for explaining it to me and asking."

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy. Now try to relax while I do this. It would help if you two hold hands. Stay up by Hermione's head." The healer smiles at the young soon to be father.

He feels around Hermione's abdomen and then performs an internal exam. "You will be having twins. I am sure you knew though. Leslie will make an appointment for an ultrasound and a round of blood work."

He shakes both of their hands and then walks back out of the room. Hermione changes her clothes again and Leslie walks back in, loaded down with a new parent's packet, an appointment card for the tests, and another for their next appointment with the healer.

Draco shrinks everything, puts it in his coat's breast pocket and escorts his mate back to the lift bank. "Would I sound like a jerk if I said that it feels more real now?" He asks with a shy smile.

Hermione smiles at the nervous blonde. "No, because I was thinking the same thing." He kisses her as the lift doors open. They get on, and Draco places his arm around her. He bends over to her ear. "Thank you. I love you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione snuggles into his chest. The lift doors open again and they now have to deal with an angry Astoria Greengrass, who still has not figured out what floor they were on.

"So visiting a healer, to make sure you didn't catch some dreadful Mudblood disease?" She snipes at them, while making cow eyes at Draco.

Hermione winks at Draco. "Who's to say that it's not me making sure I didn't catch a pureblood one?" Draco laughs. He had changed quite a bit in the time that he lived with Harry.

Astoria growls at The Heroine of Hogwarts. "How dare you talk to me that way? I am the spare to the Greengrass name."

"I dare because I was and still am useful to society. You on the other hand, are a drain. I didn't see you on the field Astoria. Even Daphne was out there. She squared off against Rookwood and won. That is why she is a great heir for the Greengrass name. I run my own business, you are the lowest employee in this whole hospital. I don't give two shits about your leinage, because the minute Daphne give birth, you are out of the line of secession." Hermione shoves the girl's deepest fears down her throat. She and Draco then go towards the door. Hermione turns back. "By the way Astoria, I am the next Lady Malfoy, so you can stop now. Draco is taken for the next hundred years or so." She growls as her eyes light up slightly.

Draco pulls his fiancée into his arms. "That was amazing my love. You are sexy when you are mad. I have missed that look on your face, but I am glad it's not directed at me for once." He captures her lips and they stay kissing in front of the entrance for a few minutes, before they break away and smile.

"Draco, I want to tell your parents and our friends." Hermione pleads with him. He smiles, thinking of announcing the news to their friends; he couldn't be prouder. She is excited to be the mother of his children, and it makes him feel good inside. His veela is calm and content. Draco pulls her closer, and purrs at her, letting her know how happy he is.

"Let's go to the Manor first. My mother would have a conniption, if she found out second." Hermione smirks at him, as he apperates them to the Malfoy Manor.

"Mother, Father?" Draco calls out as the house elf takes their coats.

Lucius walks out of his office, his cane tapping along with him. Narcissa comes out of the kitchen from going over the next week's surprise engagement party menu with the kitchen elves.

"Draco, Hermione, to what do we owe this honor?" Cissa asks, taking them both into a welcoming hug.

"Let's go into the parlor. We have some good news." Draco waves his parents ahead of them and drapes his arm around his lady. Once they have sat down, he seats his mate and pours some tea for her and his parents. Then he sits on the couch with her, gathering her close.

"We just came from St. Mungo's." Draco starts. Cissa looks between them both, worried that there was something wrong, even though he said that it was good news. "The Malfoy line will continue." Draco concludes, smirking as it sinks into his parents' minds.

Lucius stands and slowly walks over to Hermione with tears in his eyes. He glances at Draco for permission and hugs her tightly when it was given. "Thank you, my dear." He quietly tells her. It is the most emotion that Draco, Hermione or even Cissa has seen since she told him that she was carrying Draco.

Hermione smiles at her in laws, and drops the bomb. "We will be having one of both." Cissa breaks down crying. It is very rare for purebloods to have more than one child, let alone multiple births. Lucius embraces her again and then his son. He and Cissa are going to be grandparents. Their little boy was going to have a little boy and a little girl for them to spoil.

Draco and Hermione stay for a couple hours, before leaving to go to Harry's and then home.

"My love, will you teach me to drive? It makes sense to have me know how for when you show more." Draco asks as they walk down the driveway, beyond the wards to apperate to London. Hermione nods to Draco's question and turns back to focus on the path to the apparition point. "Oh, and the news should be plastered soon with the announcement. You know St. Mungo's; they have more holes than a sieve. Is anything wrong, you are unusually quiet today?"

"No Draco, just going over things in my mind."

"I was second to you all six years running. Maybe I can help." Hermione smiles and reaches for his hand. "Really, I'm fine. I am just trying to figure out what needs to be done before the kiddos come. You know me; I was at least a semester ahead in school. "Brains of the Trio". As Luna said, I am known for my Herculean feats." It's Draco's turn to nod.

"This time, you have help. You have me, Harry, Katie, Nev, Luna, Pansy and Blaise. Mother is so excited that she was giddy. I am not going to leave your side for anything." He leans over and kisses Hermione's cheek as he apperates them to Harry's neighborhood.

They walk up Harry's driveway behind the townhouse. He had told them that family should use that entrance.

Katie rushes out to greet them, having seen them from one of the hallway windows.

"I am so glad to see the both of you. Harry got called in to interrogate some low level Death Eater. I was getting supper started. I know you have time off, Draco. Harry said that the two of you were given leave for a few days. What brings you two to town?" Katie looks between her little sister and her husband's partner. Something big was up and she wanted to know what it was.

"We will tell you, when my brother gets home from the office." Hermione winks at her.

A/N: I have a bit of an idea for the next chapter. The one after that I think will be the last. Thank you for your reviews and for reading.


End file.
